


Hugs Not Accepted

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Fruits Basket
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fruits Basket au, Multi, also anime level drama so it’s over the top, except for neil, im updating the tags as I write, maybe angst???, they’re all possessed by zodiac spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: Neil goes from living in a tent in the woods to living in a spacious house with three rowdy, zodiac possessed boys, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Another day alive, another trip to school. It was exhausting, and sometimes Neil just wanted to pack up and leave, but the days of running were over. He was real, he was breathing, and it was time to try and bring some normalcy to his life. Normal kids went to school everyday, normal kids persevere even when things suck.

Normal kids don’t live in a tent in the woods, but hey, baby steps.

The tent wasn’t ideal, it wasn’t on purpose, but things got a little rough with Uncle Stuart and they just needed some space. With nowhere else to go he spent his latest paycheck on a tent that was on sale and packed his stuff up.

He made his way down the path, the usual one he took every morning. What made this morning interesting was that he noticed a house he never had before. Just off his path, he had never noticed a full size house. His curiosity got the best of him, he just had to investigate.

Walking onto the porch, he took it all in. The sliding doors, the well worn porch, it all seemed… homey. On the porch he noticed a set of small figurines, perfectly placed just so inside their case. All the zodiac animals, well almost all. He saw the dog, the rat, the boar and rabbit, all the main twelve. But the cat was missing.

“Hello?”

Neil jumped, turning around to see a figure standing by his side. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just walking by and-”

“Take a breath, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you alright?”

The response was instinctual. “I’m fine.”

With a chuckle the man answered. He was taller than him, but not too much older; he only had a few years on him probably. Not intimidating, he seemed to be innocent enough. “Well alright then. What are you doing all the way out here, we don’t get many visitors?”

With a wince Neil answered honestly, regretting ever straying from his path. “I live around here, I just noticed your place for the first time. Your figurines are cool.” That’s what you do when you actually trespass on someone’s property right? Compliment them?

“You like the zodiac?”

“Yeah, it’s a nice set, almost complete.”

“Almost?”

Glancing back down at the figurines, Neil started talking without being able to stop; people always said his mouth would get him in trouble. “Yeah, you don’t have the cat. My mom always told me that story when… well she just used to tell me about it. I liked that cat, kinda related to it you know?”

“The zodiacs were all summoned to the party, but the rat played a trick on the cat and told him it was the next night. So while the cat missed the party, the rat rode on the cow’s back and arrived first. What party do you connect to, have you been tricked by someone.”

With a shrug Neil looked at the ground, toeing at the worn boards. “I’ve missed out on a lot.”

“Josten.”

The sliding had opened and there stood Andrew Minyard, both the most popular and most mysterious boy in school. He appeared out of nowhere last month, joining the same class as his twin brother that was just as popular and slightly more personable. Not much, but he never threatened to stab someone so there’s that. Just his luck.

“Hey Andrew, I was just heading to school, I’m gonna go, sorry for invading your morning. I just- I mean I didn’t mean to- I’m just gonna go.”

“You’ll walk with me.” Andrew had his uniform on, backpack over his shoulder, clearly ready to go. It wasn’t so much a question as a command, but Neil didn’t have a problem. They were walking the same way anyway, and if he kept his mouth shut maybe Andrew would realize he wasn’t such an incredible mess.

“You’re not going to wait for Aaron?”

“No.” Andrew started walking, waving a hand over his shoulder. “Goodbye Nicky, try not to be a complete disaster while I’m gone.”

Neil looked at Nicky, putting a name to the man he had been speaking to, then shrugged and bolted. He turned on his heel and ran to catch up with Andrew, making it just as he hit the edge of the woods around the property.

They walked in silence, Neil keeping his mouth shut but not keeping his gate calm. He was bouncing from foot to foot, nervous energy unstoppable. He wasn’t good with people. No, that wasn’t right. He just didn’t know how to act, he had absolutely no people skills. That wasn’t something his mom taught him, it was always just them two. And now it was just him.

“There’s no houses near us.” Andrew’s tone was dry, he didn’t ask a question but one sat in the air.

With a shrug Neil didn’t make eye contact. “Yeah well, I’m… around.” Had no where else to go, he wasn’t going to out himself and have them send him away. Or worse, call Uncle Stuart.

“You’re either a liar or you’re incredibly stupid.”

He looked unimpressed. Neil had a feeling that lying by omission was going to work with him. He didn’t seem like he was going to drop it. “I’ve never been the brightest.”

* * *

Andrew’s face was blank, just staring at his set up. “You’re even more stupid than I initially thought.”

“Hey!” Neil knew it wasn’t a great move but he didn’t have any options. Rent is expensive and I don’t make enough. So it’s either this or go home, and that’s not happening.

Andrew kicked the edge of his tent with his foot, as if he expected the whole thing to collapse at the slightest force. As if, Neil wasn’t completely useless. He turned around and headed back for the main path. It seemed his curiosity had been sated and he moved on; as long as he wasn’t going to cause any trouble Neil didn’t care.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

Neil split off as soon as he could, a rushed goodbye as he ran to his own locker. He didn’t need to get mobbed by the Minyard fan girls, and if they thought he knew something about the boys- they wouldn’t quit until they found out.

What did he know? The two of them lived in the middle of nowhere, with an older man named Nicky. And Nicky knew the zodiac stories. In their almost hour of walking with each other Neil learned nothing new, but it was probably better that way.

He didn’t spare them another thought until the end of the day, when he was cornered by both Minyard boys. Neither seemed happy about it, but without a word he was somehow forced to walk back with them again. Neither looked at him or eachother, the silence tense and agitated. If he lit a match Neil swore the two would ignite and blow the whole forest into nothing. He tried to break of and head towards his tent, but Andrew grabbed his uniform tie and pulled him towards their home.

“No, I’m fine, I’m just gonna-”

“Shut it.”

“Really I’m fine, just-”

“God he really is that stupid.” The first words Aaron ever spoke and immediately they got under Neil’s skin in the worst way.

“Look, I don’t care what you think of me, but I have been  _ fine _ on my own. You knowing what’s up doesn’t change anything.”

“What about a mudslide on that side of the property?”

Neil tripped, falling to his knees in the dirt. He caught himself with his hands, looking up at both the Minyards. “A mudslide?”

“Nicky already checked, all your shit was covered.”

The words repeated through his head, no longer seeing what was in front of him. Everything was gone,  _ everything was gone. _ His breath caught and he scrambled to his feet, sprinting away from them and towards his tent. He was much faster than than both, making it to his home without either of them coming close to stopping him. He dove into the dirt and started digging, trying to his belongings.

“What the hell are you doing, it’ll take forever to dig that crap out. Just cut your losses dude.” Aaron was frustrated with his behavior, Andrew just watched.

“I cant-,” tears were falling from his eyes, unable to be stopped. “My mom, she’s- she’s in there. My mom-”

A hand came onto the back on his neck, freezing him in his movements. He turned, seeing Andrew kneeling on his left, grounding him. “Your mom is gone, she died almost a year ago. You’ll be staying with us for now, Nicky aired out the extra room today.”

Looking in his eyes, Neil saw the normal apathy that Andrew portrayed to everyone else. But there was more. Strength. Stubbornness. Loyalty. Neil found himself able to trust him, with not a lot of reason to do so.

“I can’t pay.”

“We don’t need your coffee shop tips.” Neil never mentioned where he worked. Maybe Andrew was paying more attention than he realized.

Andrew took his hand back and stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants. “Let’s go.”

And Neil went. Nicky welcomed him with metaphorical open arms, He had nothing with him, so his ‘move in’ involved him dropping his school bag in the room and sitting on the edge of his new bed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm all the different emotions that were running under the surface. Emotions weren’t good, they just caused problems and made things harder. 

* * *

Dinner came quickly, four plates set at the table. Nicky had cooked, some sort of stew that Neil couldn’t name. Andrew and Aaron were silent, neither having anything to say. Nicky was a bright light in all the angst, smiling across the table at their new house guest.

“Neil, I can’t believe you were out there for so long. I just can’t imagine having to live in a tent like that, especially with the rainy season we’ve been having.”

With a shrug he took a bite, not needing or wanting the sympathy. “I got a tarp to put over everything, that kept most of the water out.”

Aaron scoffed, muttering to himself.

“You have something you want to say, little brother?”

“We’re twins god damnit!”

Nicky tried to keep the peace, raising his hands to try and calm the situation. “Boys, now don’t start fighting at the table, we have a guest.” It did not work.

“He’s not a guest if he lives here Nicky, and since you’ll invite anyone who walks by in-”

“No that’s not what happened-”

“If you’re just embarrassed that you’re adoring fans will find out about what you’re really like, just say so.”

That got the biggest reaction Aaron, jumping out of his seat and pointing at his brother. “I hate them just as much as you do you shitbag.”

“Wow, don’t hold back little brother.”

“That’s it!” Aaron moved to leap across the table, ready to dive at his brother and attack. Neil acted on instinct, acting first to minimize the carnage. He stood, putting an arm out to drag Nicky out of the way of the battle. Nicky gasped, and Aaron was surprised enough to halt his attack. Andrew didn’t react other than cocking an eyebrow, but that alone spoke volumes for him.

Nicky looked Neil in the eye, softly saying “oh dear,” before a puff of smoke erupted around him. Neil flew back, caught off guard by the turn of events. As the smoke dissipated a pile of clothes sat on the ground, in it a small rabbit. “Well,” the rabbit said, “I guess it was only a matter of time. But honestly, I thought we’d be better than this.”

“Blame Andrew for being an antagonistic piece of crap.”

Andrew just looked over at Neil, gesturing to the mess. “Welcome to the family, Josten.”

Nicky later explained all that happened in much more detail, once he was human and dressed again. Neil could not look at a talking rabbit and take it seriously. Apparently they were all possessed by the spirits of the zodiac, and when hugged by someone of the gender they were attracted to they transformed into their animal. Nicky was a rabbit, Aaron was a rat, and Andrew was a cat.

‘Well,’ Neil thought, ‘at least I’m not living in the woods.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our next special guest... the one and only Kevin Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually really surprised anyone actually cared about this. I watched around thirty five episodes in the span of two days and needed to take a break because I was feeling genuine human emotions about these kids and that's not allowed. It's my first time watching anf seeing Tohru bring the whome fam together reminded me of Neil uniting the team, and so here we are. I write exclusively between one am and four am and never edit, so enjoy the ride@

Waking up to yelling was the norm in the Minyard-Hemmick household. Put the twins in the same room and they would snipe at one another until Aaron blew his gasket. Andrew was quieter about his frustrations, but you could see that he was winding his brother up on purpose. Neil didn’t know the full story, but really that was none of his business. They were nice enough to let him live under their roof, he didn’t want to poke his nose into their family drama.

Walking down the stairs, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Just as he expected, Andrew was sitting at the table quietly eating his breakfast while Aaron was standing across from him red faced and out of breath.

“Why are you always like this?”

“Good morning to you two too.” He grabbed a bowl and sat down at the table, ignoring the situation all together.

“You’re still here?” Aaron huffed a breath and sat back down, glare never leaving his brother. “I was hoping that was all a hallucination.”

With a shrug Neil ate, ignoring the comment.

A bag was placed on the table in front of him. Looking up from his food, he had no idea what it could be. With a glance to Andrew he looked inside, gasp coming out of his mouth without meaning to. The things that were lost to the mudslide were there, at least some of them. The most important being a photograph of his mother, the only thing left of her that he had outside the memories in his head.

Looking up, he found Andrew’s eyes already on him. “Did you dig this up? When?”

Without answering the question Andrew pushed away from the table and grabbed his now empty plate. “We’re going to be late if you two idiots don’t get ready.”

Looking at the clock Neil jumped to his feet, grabbing the bag and bolting upstairs. Normal kids weren’t late, they arrived on time and didn’t make trouble. He didn’t know how to respond to the gift Andrew had given him, no one had ever done anything for him that meant so much. Why he did that he had no idea, but it was probably better not to look into it too much. He got dressed, grabbed his school bag and ran back down the stairs. He set up his mothers photo on his desk before dashing off, but the rest stayed in the bag; there was no time to put away his few belongings.

Andrew stood on the porch, looking off into the woods. He didn’t react when Neil came to his side, not even glancing his way before walking off. “We’re not going to wait for Aaron?”

“He’ll catch up.”

They walked in silence all the way to school. Andrew had no interest in making small talk and Neil couldn’t think of a single thing to say. His mind was absolutely blank, which some would say wasn’t new for him.

* * *

Neil was going to run away just like he did the day before when they arrived at school, but someone’s shouting caught his attention and he couldn’t find it in himself to leave.

“What the absolute _fuck_ Minyard.”

Andrew’s face stayed blank, but different from this morning was that he acknowledged the newcomer's appearance. “Kevin, always a disappointment to see you.”

“You’ve been back for a month and you didn’t even tell me?” The man seemed furious, brow pinched and arms crossed as he stood before Andrew. His glare shifted to Neil before back to where it was. “Who the fuck is this?”

“You found out, didn’t you?” Technically outside of school grounds still, Andrew could tap a cigarette out of his pack without being scolded. “Neil, meet Kevin. He’s a real animal sometimes, are you Day?”

Kevin froze, eyes wide as he looked between the two. Neil just smiled, trying his best to cause as little trouble as possible. “Oh, so you’re a zodiac too?”

“Andrew, what the fuck?!”

Andrew lit the cigarette, deciding to just pretend Kevin wasn’t standing right in front of him. He smoked, not even looking at the man. Neil took the opportunity to open his mouth, one of his only skills and also his biggest flaw.

“Nicky invited me to stay with them for a little while, they made it until dinner before it came out.” If it was such a big secret, it really should have taken longer to find out. Obviously they weren’t the most practiced in having to hide; Neil could probably teach them a few things as a thank you before he left.

Kevin just sighed, face falling into his hands. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“So what animal are you?”

“Yeah Kevin, what animal are you?” Andrew was mocking him, back against the wall as he blew smoke at him. Kevin coughed and waved the smoke away, glare coming back at full force.

“Stop that, you know I don’t like it when you do that. You shouldn’t be smoking anyway, it’s bad for you. Do you want to be-”

That just got him another puff of smoke in his face. It made Neil smile, the dramatic overreactions from Kevin juxtaposing Andrew’s controlled motions. They made quite the pair, how they both had the same curse over their heads Neil couldn’t tell.

Andrew held out his hand, offering Neil a drag of the cigarette. He took it, considering who Kevin could be. He wasn’t sure, he didn’t know enough to make a solid guess. 

“We’re going to be late to class, put that thing out and get moving.” Kevin stomped off, heading into the building without looking back. Neil looked over to Andrew, who didn’t look like he would be moving any time soon. With a shrug he left, heading into the building and disappearing into the monotony of the day. 

* * *

Kevin followed them home, and the chaos continued. Neil had planned to go up to his room and hide away until dinner, but the fighting outside was too much to ignore. Kevin was in the grass, glaring down at Andrew. “You are going to fight me and you’re going to do it now!”

Neil watched from the porch, leaning against the door frame. Kevin wouldn’t quit, just kept depending that Andrew fight him. Neil didn’t quite understand why he wanted it, but the stubbornness was turning out to be Kevin’s most notable trait.

“No knives, just you and me, let’s go.”

He was growing tired of all the talk, so Andrew removed the knives from under his arm bands and tossed them into the porch. They landed far enough away from Neil that he wasn’t uncomfortable, but he always had them out of the corner of his eye. 

“If you wanted someone to beat the crap out of you I’m sure there are some elementary school kids that have nothing to do Day.”

Kevin took the first swing, launching himself at Andrew with a valiant battle cry. Without flinching Andrew slid to the side, letting Kevin go flying past him. He turned on his heel, facing the man one again as he fell into a strong stance. Kevin caught himself on his feet and turned back, launching right into another attack.

Neil gasped at the speed at which Andrew deflected them. Kevin was throwing fist after fist and Andrew’s hands were a blur, not letting a single one make contact. After a couple minutes Kevin stopped, putting distance between them and catching himself on his knees. Andrew didn’t even appear out of breath, just waiting for the next strike.

Neil cleared his throat, catching their attention. “I have a guess.” He walked forward, standing on the edge of the small porch. “You’re a stubborn asshole, pig brain.”

“I’m not a pig, it’s boar-” Neil didn’t really listen to Kevin’s useless defense, his focus was on Andrew. His comment got the man to smirk, just for a second but it definitely happened.

Things were getting more interesting every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets spooked by some new comers,. Introducing two of our favorite ladies... Allison and Renee.

Five nights a week Neil had a job cleaning offices in an enormous building downtown. He liked the job, it was quiet and he got to work without interruption. They gave him a uniform on his first day and sent him on his way. Every night he went at his own pace and wiped down every surface, emptied every trash can, and anything else he could do to keep it clean. It was a good job, decent wage, Neil never had any problems.

He was finished at around ten at night, and from there had a long walk ahead of him to get home.

Home. What a nice thought. He had a home, he was going home.

“Neil Josten?”

He had just reached the lobby and was heading for the doors when he heard his name. His head snapped up, scanning the area for threats. Sitting in the waiting area was the source of the voice. Tall, blonde, everything about her screamed ‘expensive’. She was staring right at him, a knowing look in her eye; it was like she knew who he was.

Neil didn’t hesitate, he bolted out the door and ran. Without looking back he ran down the street and turned the corner, running for another block before even daring to look back.

He was out of breath when he hit the porch, benching to catch himself on his knees. He just crouched there for a moment, trying to collect himself.

“What happened.” Andrew was sitting on the edge of the deck smoking, looking over to Neil with a raised eyebrow.

He took a couple more breaths before he could respond, turning to plant himself on the steps. “Someone saw me in the lobby.  _ Saw me _ , they knew who I was.”

“And…”

Neil dropped his head into his arms, leaning on his knees. It was bad, so so so bad. “Usually when people know who I am it’s usually followed by attempted murder.”

That got Andrew’s attention, turning to look at Neil fully. “And why would that be.”

Neil turned his head to look at him, letting it rest on his crossed arms still. “Don’t kick me out, I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

With a sigh Neil simply said, “My father killed a lot of people. And then a lot of people got sent to prison for it. They’re not happy about it.”

Andrew took a drag of his cigarette, letting the thought settle in his brain. He never said anything without thinking it through, he wasn’t one to be impulsive with words. “I’ll walk you home tomorrow.”

That surprised Neil, but he wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t grateful for it. “Okay.”

“Go away now.’ And so Neil went up to his room, cleaned himself up and went to sleep. It was a problem he could deal with tomorrow; if he was going to have to run he needed to be well rested.

* * *

The next morning, any questions Neil had the previous night were answered. When he came downstairs for breakfast, the same girl from the previous night was sitting at their table. Next to her was a new face, smaller and sweeter but Neil could tell she was much more dangerous. Nicky was smiling, handing them both mugs of coffee when he noticed Neil.

“Good morning Neil! Allison and Renee stopped by for breakfast, I don’t think you guys have met yet.”

Allison was the girl he saw, and now she smiled at him with a glint in her eye. “Nice to see you again Neil, I knew that was you last night.”

“What were you doing at my job?”

She took a sip, innocently batting her eyes. “Oh, my father owns the building. We were going to get dinner, then I saw your adorable face and got distracted. I heard you

were in the know, I wanted to meet you for myself.”

Nicky dropped a plate of eggs on the table for him, so Neil sat. Neither of the Minyards were down yet, so it was just him and the newcomers. “Are you saying you’re one of the zodiacs too?”

She flipped her hair over one shoulder, leaning forward towards him. “You want to take a guess of which I am?”

Renee put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to her seat. “Take it easy Alli, it’s probably a little overwhelming.” She smiled across the table, giving the best impression of innocence and peacefulness. Neil didn’t trust it.

“Is there a reason you’re here, or you just wanted to see me up close?”

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and out came Andrew, taking note of what was going on before continuing on his way to the kitchen. He got himself coffee, which was basically chocolate milk, and sat next to Neil, completely ignoring their guests across the table.

“Good morning to you too monster.”

“Alli-”

Neil put down his mug, glaring across the table. “He lives here, you don’t. Either shut up or get the fuck out.” He held Allison’s gaze, not breaking eye contact as she considered him.

With a tilt of her head she smiled, dangerous and amused. “You’re precious, we’ll keep you.”

“No one owns me, least of all you.”

“You’re part of the family now, baby doll, no getting rid of us.”

Andrew looked up, only acknowledging Renee. With just a look she stood, realizing they were starting to tow the line of his patience. “Alright, we’ll get out of your hair. We just wanted to introduce ourselves.”

Renee put a hand on Allison’s shoulder, making her stand and walking both of them out the door. Just before the door shut behind them Allison looked back, catching the edge of it and poking her head back in. “Also to give you a heads up that we’ll soon be classmates. Bye.” And with that they were gone.

Neither Andrew or Neil say anything, just drink their coffee and eat their breakfast. Aaron came down after they had finished, dressed but still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “We’re going to be late, let’s go.” And so the day began, the morning interruption pushed to the back of his mind.


End file.
